RPlog:Aftermath of the Crashlanding
Fountain Square - Plaxton City The huge buildings in the background threaten to take over this small patch of green that is the center of Plaxton City. A stone fountain -still in place from another time- sits in the center of the square. It depicts a young woman looking into the sky. Water flares around her and bursts into a star pattern ten feet above her head. The inscription at the base of the fountain is written in the aging language of a more romantic time. 'Farewell, for all journeyers that leave this place shall always return to call it home.' Newly planted, lush trees now dominate the square, shading the area from the dusk sky above is cloudy with patches of clear spots allowing you to see the sky behind them. Deep rich reds, oranges and browns fill the branches, seemingly setting the trees afire with color. Patches of well maintained grass surround the base of the trees, allowing space for visitors to relax or picnic. The central, most famous area of Plaxton City, seems to become more and more park-like with the frequent additions and maintnence. A pair of Marines quietly watch over the area. _________________________________________________________________________ Simon Before you is a young human male of average height and narrow build. His hair is a deep brown, parted and cut short. A strong jawline and deepset eyes of blue-grey give the man a stern look at a glance. For facial hair he wears a well groomed goatee and mustache, trimmed short and of the same deep color as the rest of his hair. All in all, the man's demeanor can be summed up in a word: aware. At a glance, the man before you looks to be in good health. Scrutiny directed toward his right hand, however, tells a different story. While his thumb, index, and middle fingers appear to be intact and functional, the ring and little fingers of his right hand appear to be missing. Two fleshy stubs protrude from where fingers should be. The skin there is pink and tender looking, as if newly grown. Simon is dressed in earth tones. Light tan, loose fitting trousers are tucked into soft leather boots that come up to just under his knees, and are tied tight with brown, leather chords. Tucked into the top of his pants is a simple shirt of a matching color. Over this is a loose wool tunic of dark brown, covering his arms completely and hanging down below his waste. It's comfortable clothing, suitable for most climates and cultures. Mira What can be seen of this woman under the large, grubby cloak that she wears isn't a whole lot. One might be able to tell that she is small and wiry, almost painfully thin. The bottom of the cloak drags on the ground, and looks frayed, as if it has been trod upon often. The hood of the dirty, dusty cloak that she wears manages to throw a shadow over most of her face, leaving it mostly obscured. A clump or two of frazzled, dark hair finds its way out of the cloak's hood to stick out at odd and unnatural angles away from her face. Renovo A male Kasa Horansi. Young and a bit short for his species. Around the height of 6 to 7 feet, the youth sports one visible tattoo. The tattoo's design no doubtedly Horansi, and it is circling his left eye and trailing behind his ear. A large build is to him; normal for his kind. Slung along his back, is a Double-sided sword, carried with him at all times. Renovo wears a fatigue type uniform consisting of a shirt and slightly baggy pants with large cargo pockets. Both the shirt and the pants are made of a cloth that has an incredibly durable look and feel to it. Both garments are slate green in color with blended black splotches, creating the distinctive pattern commonly worn by the CDU military. The uniform is belted with a canvas belt, rather than leather, so as to be less likely to deteriorate in inclement weather. The fatigue pants tuck into leather or synthetic combat boots, polished to a suitable gleam. Over the fatigues is worn the duty jacket, made of similiar fabric, but looking a little polished compared to the rugged fatigues. The duty jacket is solid slate green in color with a silver tri-braid rope looped about the left shoulder. A CDU Navy vector apex is sewn onto the right shoulder, and a capital ship patch decorates the opposite shoulder. A dull gray name-patch is sewn across the left chest reads Renovo Shadowlin. Strapped onto the belt is a military-issue sidearm holster, capable of accomodating the Kylan-3; the chosen sidearm of the CDU military. On the opposite hip are pouches for a few spare power cells to reload the sidearm, and a sheath for a standard-issue combat knife. Detjin From first glance Detjin stands roughly five feet tall, and is well armored. The upper of two sets of ears that independently flick left and right, haunting solid midnight blue eyes, and numerous sensory spikes upon the being's head instantly reveal a Rodian nature. The bounty hunter's heavily modified armor resembles that of an Imperial Scout Trooper. Its dulled surface is an olive gray, nearly blemish free. Black impervium twin plates run up both his legs, at the shin and calf, then break at the knee and continue up his thighs. His arms are covered in the same fashion, and a solid plate encircles his trunk, breaking at the shoulders. Hands covered by a black polygrip gloves - the only missing item is the helmet customarily accompanying such armor, although he does wear a comlink headset, attached to which is a pull-down, wire mounted gun site. At each joint where the plates break is a flexible, black kevlar like material, allowing both protection and free movement. He carries around him an elitist air, proud of his hunting geneology. _________________________________________________________________________ Slightly winded from the run, Simon stops in his tracks from his sprint from the East. Resting his hands on his knees, he bends over, panting slightly and looking back the way he'd come. His eyes linger on the street for a few moments, then drift up to the tops of a building in the distance, still smoking where a ship had crashed. His gaze follows the smoke up into the sky, over toward the FLS towers. Reflections in the glass toward the top end abruptly where the windows were destroyed. Shaking his head, Simon looks back toward the girl that had been running with him, saying, "Do you think that we will be followed?" His words are slightly slurred together, through a thick, alien accent. Mira runs after Simon, sever feet behind, as she was constantly tripping all over the ratty brown cloak that is just a tad too long for her. Stumbling up behind him and pausing to rest for a moment. gasping and wheezing for air. In shape was probably not one of the words that Mira (or anyone, for that matter) would use to describe herself and running from Imperial stormtroopers was not her activity of choice. "I don't know," she puffs, her eyes focused on the ground right in front of her, her head refusing to do anything but move air in and out of its mouth. "I doubt they'll appreciate what you did to their wall." Amidst the chaotic scene, a Rodian stands at the south end of the square, his glassy gaze locked upon the thick entrails of smoke twirling up from the impact site...having caught his attention only moments ago with a terrific boom. Something catches his eye, a drab garbed person, scurrying toward his end of the square... _away_ from the crash site, unlike so many other emergency personel. He crosses his arms squarely across his chest, tipping his head to one side as he regards the oncomer - there could be profit in this. Even though the Audace is fixed, and he was allowed a short leave to rest, Renovo recieved another order. This one, is of high importance. With all the recent troubles around Caspar, few personell are allowed to have their free-time. Renovo doesn't seem to be an exception. The Sub Lieutenant travels up the streets of Plaxton with a group of 5 fully dressed Military personel. Who and what they are, is only what Renovo knows. Marines? Engineers? Pilots? Janitors? The possiblities are endless. He marches his way to the Imperial Embassy, where the trouble began. "Ugh, not another day of Hell..." he murmurs at the sight of the panicing crowd. While he could probably still run a bit further, Simon decides against it. Mira looked to be tired from the flight, and where were they going to go? Turning his gaze around the square, Simon purses his lips as he considers their options. Perhaps they could blend in with the other people. Another glance is flickered to his outfit, then to Mira's, and the possibility is dismissed. "You said that you were a guide to people here before, Little Sister," he says, pausing to straighten and draw a deep breath. He continues, "Do you know of a place to hide if those that would take us chase us further?" Mira tilts her head to one side, considering her knowledge of the city's layout and any good hiding places. "I guess we could go to where I used to live," she replies to Simon, lifting an arm and flopping it tiredly in the general direction of a small alley leading to the back of the Sandar. There really weren't a lot of people who went back there. The garbagemen, the mice, and her great nemesis, the pigeons. But it did have its perks. And the biggest advantage was that it was close by. She didn't think she could run a whole lot farther without collapsing in the middle of the street. That would probably draw more attention than they wanted to draw to themselves. The crowd of people running towards the Imperial Embassy was growing thicker, and moving against the general direction of motion would probably not be easy. It had been bad enough getting to the Fountain Sqaure, and things were just getting worse. With any luck, any persuers they had (if they had persuers) were probably having considerable trouble navigating through the mob, even with their shiny white armor. Detjin stands out oddly as perhaps the sole figure standing motionless amidst the frenzied throng of gawkers ... these Caspians are so excitable. Something flashes in the distance, catching the bounty hunter's experienced eyes - yes, no doubt about it, Imperial armor. These two must be linked to whatever it is that lead to the crash. He moves, faster perhaps than he might want to, toward the part, using the momentum of the crowd to close the distance between the two figures which are becoming all the more apparant as he nears. The pursuit isn't without it's setbacks, as the occasional shove of slow-footed onlookers is now and again necessary. The Five-man squad of Military personel continue to walk towards the Embassy; at a normal pace. "Alright people, remember that we're the backup for the Fire-Corps. Keep close by the Embassy, but don't get in their way. This is what /they're/ trained to do, not us. The Brass wants us to also keep an eye out for anyone that might have scrambled off the ship. I doubt they'd be running around here by the looks of the crash; unless they got smart and jumped off or something." the leading officer says. The five-man group breaks apart into a wide 'V' and begins to look around. It's /almost/ chaos here at the Fountain Square, but many people watch the action from afar. Many people move towards the crash-site to get a closer look; which causes the Emergency crews trouble in getting through. Orders are barked and shouted, while some Civilians are shoved on the ground to make room. It's a wonder why the Police haven't arrived yet to control the massive 'Riot'. The few people that are smart move away from the Crash sight, seeing how it's a dangerous situation. A truck of a noticable fashion zooms by, blaring it's horn for pedestrians to make way. "Move out of the way, move out of the way. Fire-Corps are coming through." is blared on the loud-speaker. Though on Renovo's microphone; which is tuned into their station, he hears more urgent and pressing matters. "This is FC-12, we've got a situation here. The crashed ship is leaking fuel into the Imp. Embassy. There are small fires around the building, due to the size of the ship. An explosion may be underway. We'll need you guys to head around back and get more people." is the words spoken on the transmitter. The Horansi quickly picks the Com-link up and chatters back, "Does this include the Military, FC-12?" A moment of silence is taken, then a reply comes back, "No, not yet. We've got word that Police are on there way, and more Fire-Corps from other districts are headed our way." "Roger that." Renovo replies. Simon's eyes continue to move around the area, looking into the faces of the various people. Some return the look levelly, others ignore him, worried about their own affairs. The military and civilian servicemen seem to be the ones that give him the most appraising looks, appropriately enough. Because of this, Simon has some difficulty turning his eyes in the direction of the alley Mira gestures towards. "I am not a man of the city," Simon explains through his thick, slurring accent. "But I think that if I were looking for us, I would look there first." He pauses to look through the crowd again... were it any other time, he might take some interest in studying the people. Since it isn't another time, and people seem to be headed in their direction... "Perhaps you have friends we can seek help from?" Mira's mouth quirks to one side, clearly upset by the dismissal of her only hiding place. She had only been on Caspar before a day or two before running into Markus and leaving again, and didn't really have a lot of time to meet people or find the best places to hide. "I don't know anyone," she replies. Well, she did know a few people, but she rather doubted that they'd be interested in helping her. Especially the crotchety old man whose cardboard box she had stolen her first night here. He didn't seem very happy to find it dragged across the alley and occupied with a sleeping Mira when he had returned from fishing change out of the fountain. He had said a lot of un-friendlike type things. And most of the others in the alley didn't seem particuarly fond of her either, since apparently they considered teh spaceport "their turf" and constantly told her to go beg at the swoop track. Apparently that was some sort of horribly derogatory suggestion, as all the other occupants of the Sandbar's alley laughed heartily whenever someone would suggest it. Then the truck comes along, blaring noises and making people press closer together as it makes its way through the square. Beginning to get rather frightened, she decides that moving, even against the traffic is better than standing still and getting pushed along back towards the embassy. "Let's move this way," she says, pointing in the general direction of where Detjin is approaching from. "Maybe we'll find a good spot to hide there. There are a lot of buildings and stuff." With a calm deliberation, Captain K'Cusi wanders into the square, his body clad simply in a long black duster, made of some thin and flowing material. Beneath it might be seen a simple black jumpsuit, very typical of the NRI officers that seem to make their presence in the square almost too well known. His eyes pour over a datapad which is held before him as he maneuvers between the people, his destination--more or less--towards the fountain. Tra la la. Detjin slows his approach now, noting with guarded interest the path of the two beings set his way. The Rodian deftly moves a few meters eastward, pausing finally under the shadow of a nearby merchant's shop. His view from here is quite good - he still, at this distance, strains somewhat to make out the faces he's interested in. He'll let them come to him, rather than risk detection. The Kasa puts his comlink back on his belt and starts to direct his troops. A few hand signals are given, due to the noisy-ness of the chaos here. The other 4 troops nod and begin to usher the crowd away. They'll act as the Riot control for now. "Move back folks. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be incinerated by the blast..." a troop mutters. Anyone around that troop, now takes heel and goes the other direction. A risky, but worthwhile move on his part. "Let's go. Move the other way. Medics need to get through." comes a female voice; directing the crowd away as well. All Medics and other Emergency crews seem to be rushing to the scene by the path made. Police take over the situation rather quickly, deploying Riot-men in stratigic locations. More units follow in and quickly block off the streets in no time. A Chief Officer steps out of his hovercar/bike/transport vessel, and approches Ensign Drakes. Mumbling occurs, and Drakes quickly rushes over to Renovo. "Sir, security in the Embassy reported two people leaving the ship after it crashed. Both of them may have highly dangerous weapons; Energy-blades." Renovo looks to his Ensign, "Energy blades?" "Lightsabers, sir." the Ensign mumbles with distaste. "Oh. Did security manage to get a description of the two?" he replies. "Not compleatly sir. They said..." The conversation goes rather quiet between the two; despite the loud noise. It seems it's best that no-one evesdrops and does their own little search. With only a small amount of apprehension, Simon throws himself against some of the people moving in the opposite direction he is going in his attempts to follow the smaller, more manueverable form of Mira. To anyone watching them, it's painfully clear that Mira is a natural when it comes to dealing with the nuances of city living. It's also painfully clear that Simon is not a product of the city, and lacks grace when it comes to dealing with large crowds. All he lacks is hay in his hair and he'd look as though he just came in off the farm. Because of his difficulties negotiating the crowds, he makes no notice of the Rodian watching and waiting for them. He barely notices the change in the crowd as the servicemen start changing the direction and flow of the crowds. Sighing, he concentrates on trying to keep up with Mira. "This can not possibly be what Markus Lisardis had in mind," he says to no one in particular as he darts around an over weight Sarian in a business suit. Mira didn't really notice the rodian watching them either. She just knew that this general direction was a good seeming direction to go. And so she was going there. She maneuvers through the crowd relatively easily, picking the proper moment to slip through a small hole in the crowd. She notices that Simon is having a little trouble keeping up and every so often she tosses a glance behind her to make sure he is still with her. She adjusts easily to the changing directions of the crowd, and continues to move towards the street full of little shops at the edge of fountain square. "Come on," she says, not having any idea that the Imperials have enlisted the help of the Caspians to look for them. Hopefully, in all hte confusion, no one would notice such a "nondescript" pair winding through the crowds. At last the pair pass by the Rodian, who steps to one side, gaze focused upon the scene at the distant embassy. Once the two are behind him, the bounty hunter swivels and begins to snake through the crowd in pursuit, his uppet set of ears twitching to and fro to aid his tracking. A short glance at the hunting blaster's grip, strapped to one side, shows a full charge - and solidifies his motivation to continue the chase. The Police officer hurries back to the two huddle Military Officers. Quickly, a paper is flashed under their noses, "Here. Security camera's were able to get a few photo's before they left. This is the most detailed one that they could get." Renovo takes the image and inspects it, squinting his eyes to remember the image. "Here, show this to the others." he mutters to his Ensign. Drakes takes the sheet of paper and runs to the other 3, taking the time to give them their orders in finding them. "If we find them, what do you want us to do?" asks the oversized Tiger. "Simple. Place them under arrest. They've been charged for illegially flying in Caspian space, AND, demolishing a Federal building. Yes, I know it's mainly the Imperials problem, but we need to take care of them destroying our city." the Police man says. The Kasa nods and begins his own search, looking for the two individuals from the picture. It doesn't help that the crowd has been bunched together at all. It's more condensed, and the headcount ranges into the hundreds. Nosy people. "Mira! Slow d-" Simon starts to call out to the girl he's pursuing. He's cut off abruptly as a Shistavanen turns sharply, accidently placing a large, furry elbow into Simon's solar plexis. No further words are possible as the wind leaves him in a rush and he's forced to come to a halt. Another pair of Sarians and a tall Ithorian effectively block his view as the young woman proceeds on her course. When the way is cleared, she is beyond Simon's line of sight. "Tokoth!" Simon swears under his breath in his native tongue. It was the second time tonight he'd slipped into his first language, and the second time he didn't notice. What he does notice, however, is the feeling at the edge of his senses, pressing down on him. Surrounded by beings of all sorts, all strangers, he suddenly feels like the prey in some dangerous hunt. Hesitantly, his left hand moves to the cylinder at his waste as his eyes move across the faces of those around him. His blue-eyed gaze passes over Detjin and Renovo without pause, just as they pass over the others. There was trouble here... Detjin felt something - familiar, but almost imperceptible, a tingle that was and forever will be crushed into the darkest regions of his mind, and felt it as the sentient happened to turn and cast his cerulean eyes at him - 'He knows he's followed.', Detjin concludes, as he slows his pursuit... there's no chance he'll falter here, however. If this man is somehow behind that crash, the Imperials will pay a banthaload for his capture...perhaps even whereabouts. The Rodian tightens his expression, and pushes forward. Quietly, smoothly, Simon detaches his weapon from his belt and continues to probe the crowd for signs of the predator. Was it the Hunter he'd run into back on Corellia? Had the Imperials found he and Mira already? Whatever it was, Simon felt as if he were a young stag standing in a meadow, with the hunter's arrow trained on his heart. The arrow could come from any direction, loosed by the hand of any one of those amidst this sea of strangers. Frowning, he turns his focus back toward finding Mira. A flash of movement at relatively close to Mira's height catches his eye, and muttering pardons and excuses, Simon tries to press off in her direction. A wary glance is given to a civilian law enforcer that has taken to studying the faces around Simon. He wasn't going to have fight law enforcers again, was he? More reinforcements flow in from the Southern Streets of Plaxton city; possibly from the Military base. All of whom shuffle towards the Sub Lt. "Sir, we were told by the Brass to head over in this direction. What are our orders?" a Enlisted man says. Without any word Renovo looks away from the crowd to the arriving group, and holds up the picture. A simple few taps to each person is enough to give them the message, he hopes. The group quickly nods and passes around the picture, having the ID of who they're looking for. Now more people fan into the crowd and search of them. Simms, the female Officer who is further than the rest of her squad-mates, is deathly close to Simon, Mira, and Detjin. However, she doesn't catch sight of the later two right away. Her sharp eyes glance about the area for any curious movements or actions. Anything that seems suspicious. A shiny glimmer catches her eye, but it's quickly lost in the midst of the crowd. She thinks . o O(Probably someone's expensive watch...) Detjin notices, with no small level of irritation, the sudden influx of Caspar's "finest". A self imposed title, he has no doubt. The Rodian's mind is turning now - it would be ideal to leave them out of this, but in the face of the previous crash, any kind of diversion, he doubted, would suffice to detain the troops. Rather, he gambles that his quarry will be able to evade detection, and continues to follow. His solid, deepest of blue eyes flash with hungry anticipation. It has been long since he's had a good pursuit. Shifting around a pair of grumbling tourists, Simon conciders his options. He was certain he'd spotted Mira and was headed in the direction she'd gone, though once more she was cut off from his field of vision. Given that, his choices were rather limited. Some creatures of the wild remain perfectly still when they fear they have been discovered, becoming statuesque and hoping beyond hope that they can simply blend into their environment. Others put on a show of strength, in hopes of intimidating those that would pursue them. Neither option seemed to fair well when trying to follow someone. How should he proceed? Tightening his grip on the shaft of his lightstaff, Simon prepares himself mentally for either option as his course is shifted by the crowd toward the fountain itself. He would try to continue to blend into the crowd, but he would do what he had to. Too much depended on it. The bounty hunter knows what he's seeing - a familiar behavior, elicited by those that learn they are hunted before the hunter wants them to know of it. Judging by the looks of it, though, the humanoid has not guessed that he was his persuer, exactly, and so rather boldly remains in relatively close proximity to the other...given the hectic conditions. As the pursuit winds farther and farther from the site, Detjin finds his cover - the crowd - to be dwindling. So too, is the presense of immediately nearby armed personel. Detjin's ovular eyes angle somewhat as he takes notice of the being's movements - almost as though he were holding something. Detjin makes it a point not to close in...just yet, until he can be sure of what he's got before him. As Simon continues to move, continues to try and follow Mira, and continues to try and scan the faces of those he passes by, he also continues to feel that prickling at the edge of his senses that suggests the danger is still present. To one that has hunted wild game like Simon, it was obvious that he was being followed. Stopping suddenly and turning on the balls of his feet, he looks at the crowd of faces of creatures behind him. His brow draws down into a frown, and he reaches invisibly toward the True Source, letting his senses flow out before him. His eyes pass over the Rodian once... twice... at the third sweep, his blue eyes halt on the being, singling him out. Was _this_ the souce of danger? It didn't look much a local law enforcer. It did, however, look dangerous. Drawing in a deep breath, Simon sets his feet shoulder length apart and flexes the remaining fingers of his right hand on his still unignited weapon. There was no point in trying to blend in now. Perhaps a show of courage would be enough. There is no longer any doubt - this ... human, it seems, has found the bounty hunter who seeks him. Detjin is unfazed. Though this one seems to have tapped the ancestral power, it makes him no less a perfect bounty. Detjin's duty is real - but not set upon any moral foundation, rather upon the pursuit of the hunt, and with it, glory. His unwavering stare locks upon Simon's determined eyes, his expression one of icy detachment. To this point, the Rodian has made no motion toward either arm which he bears, preferring to leave that to instict should the occasion deserve rising to. The distance between the two is closing, rather quickly, to within meters. From the other end of the crowd, a detachment of the newly arrived enforcements come in through the crowd. The tactic is to sandwich any suspect in the middle of the group, and circle around them. Primitive, but it suprisingly works well. The troops continue to weave through the crowd, looking from side to side for any similar suspects. Those that -do- look like the suspects, are put aside and questioned. A few have been caught already, much to the CDU's mistake. 15 pairs of eyes look about the crowd from multi directions; searching for the two. Renovo's sharp eyes look around the crowd, still trying to locate the /correct/ people. Some catches his eye though. Actually, two things catch his eye. One is of the Rodian quietly staring at a person, in a fierce manner. The cat's eyes follow the Rodian's line of sight to lead him to Simon, whom has stopped to take a look around the area. Quickly, Renovo shouts out. "Stop where you are!" Even if Renovo is wrong, the loud booming shout will startle anyone around him, and also alert the troops on the other side. He doesn't raise a hand to point out the location, but his actual goal is to cause the escapee to panic. Troops begin to close in to Renovo's location, which tightens their area of search. Rachet enters the square from the south. Rachet has arrived. As the distance between the Bounty Hunter and Simon closed, Simon's mind began to wildly search for another course of action. To ignite his weapon here and engage the being in combat would be suicidal... he was good, but with so many people about, he wouldn't be able to protect himself from every direction. He would try to match words with the creature if it spoke what these people called Basic. It would have to do. Just as Simon opens his mouth to speak to Detjin, the sound of Renovo's alarm reaches his ears. Flicking a glance in the Horansi's direction, Simon very nearly ignites his staff and gives them the display he was being goaded into... the sort of attention Simon had been warning himself against. Clenching his teeth, Simon turns instead to a different course of action. His eyes move back across the square, locking onto the hairy form of the Shistavanen that had elbowed him earlier. He reaches to the True Source, directs the flows, and a heartbeat later, the Shistavenen is screaming out in pain, bringing its fur-covered hands to its temples. It could have been anyone Simon chose as his target, but the Simon believed in balance. What pain was brought upon him, he returned. As the wolf-like creature howls its rage and pain, Simon makes his move, darting away in the opposite direction. A smile spreads across his lips as he considers the tactic he'd just used. When the wolves are closing in, injury to one will drive the pack away while death to one will only enrage them. It was odd how the tactic could be applied even in city life. Detjin has chosen his quarrey, and sticks to him. The diversion was ideal - in fact, an additional reminder of what this magician could do. The Rodian plunges sidelong into a long row of street vender stands, and starts a steady stride, behind and parallel to, the young human. He'll know soon enough if the attempt on the prey's part to distract the mob of military worked. At the edge of the large crowd, a tall man peers over the head of a shorter woman to see what all the screaming and ruckus is about. It is Rachet, trying to make his way through the square towards the Sandbar area for a cool drink. Over to his left, someplace, a Shevestan screams out in pain and clutches his head. Frowning, the tall man turns his head and wonder's what's wrong with that guy? Narrowing his eyes, he focuses upon the creature. Two conflicts at once. The first of the two is that his Comlink is squealching something awful. A loud and urgent message is trying to get through. The second problem, is the howling of the Shistaven. The Comlink takes priority, and the Horansi quickly answers despite the closeness of the capture. "Yes, what is it??" the Chief Engineer yells in his comlink. The yelling is not in frustration, but so that the person on the other end can hear him clearly. "Are you Engineer's still there??! We have a MAJOR problem with the ship. It's loosing balance and the chance of it falling onto the streets is increasing by the moment. We need some help with the situation. And I mean BIG HELP!!" the staticy voice blasts through the small device. An deciphered curse escapes the Horansi's lips and points to his original squad. "Draken, Simms, Calimier, and... YOU... Go back to the base and get the heavy equipment on the double." he orders. The stress of the moment is getting to Renovo, and it's causing him to be slighly forgetful. "The rest of you, try to see what happened to that Shistaven. You four, keep looking for those two as ordered." The crew quickly salutes and runs off to do their orders as quick as they can. The Sub Lieutenant looks amongst the crowd once more for the figure of Simon he briefly saw. He was so close, but was that really him? The Kasa shakes his head free from thought and answers the Comlink again. "Yes, I know... I know..." he trails off. The Kasa turns his back and starts to run towards the Embassy to see what he can do. However, four of the remaining guards stand watch and look out for the two as ordered. They still need to be found. They're not free from the CDU yet... As Simon pushes through the crowd, he finds himself moving in the direction that Mira had indicated earlier. Sure enough, the top of her head peering around a dumpster from the alley enters his field of vision, and turning sharply, Simon ducks around another pair of camera wielding tourists to make for the safety and cover of Mira's alley. The True Source had been with he and Mira as they'd brought the vessel to Caspar ungracefully, and it had been with him when he needed it in the square. Would it remain with him as he and Mira continued their pursuit? Lowering his voice to a murmur, he pushes the thoughts to the back of his mind as he confers with Mira. Aftermath of the Crashlanding